La pijamada!
by MioSiriban
Summary: Amy y su compañera de piso, María, organizan una pijamada mixta. Para Amy Rose es la oportunidad de que su amiga se integre con el Sonic Team y el resto de los chicos. Celos, locura, amogggghhh... Primer Fic en esta área y pésimo summary. Intento de comedia romántica. Denle una oportunidad...
1. Preparación! Parte 1

**Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir sobre Sonic. Espero les guste, usaré muchas bases para esta historia. Me importa sus opiniones ¡Es mi primer fic por estos lares! Piedad (?)**

 **Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog pertenecen a Sega.**

 **Pasen y lean...**

 **La Pijamada.**

Era un dìa como cualquier otro en Green Hill Zone, soleado y hermoso... Podría ser un día típico... Tails en su taller, Amy destilando su belleza y siendo una linda chica, Sticks siendo una loca hiperactiva, Cream siendo adorable, Knuckles como el típico idiota y Sonic el líder presumido, hablando de los buenos por supuesto. Los "malos" al igual, como siempre; Eggman construyendo robots hasta envejecer los cuales evidentemente serán vencidos por el Sonic Team, Shadow siendo el irresistible chico malo cuyo FanGirl compite con el de Sonic, Rouge buscando a qué sacarle provecho, bla, bla, bla...

— ¡Quedó excelente tu pie de limón, Amy! — Agradeció el alegre Tails.

— G-Gracias Tails.— Dijo avergonzada la eriza. Todos degustaban su pie, o mejor dicho lo devoraban a excepción de Amy, Tails y Cream que comían con decencia.— Emm chicos... Cream y yo pensamos que deberíamos hacer una pijamada. Bueno, no fue exactamente mi idea, más bien de María.

— ¿María? — Preguntó Knuckles.

— Sí, mi compañera de piso.

— ¡Ah! — Recordó Tails.— La eriza rubia.

— Sip. Me tomé la molestia de hacer las invitaciones.

— Espera. ¿Todos nos quedaremos en tu casita? — Sonic agregó.

— Bueno... Pensé que podríamos hacerlo aquí, además es el momento perfecto para unirnos más y para que María se integre con el equipo.

Mientras Amy hablaba, los demás veían las invitaciones. Amy exageraba en algunas ocasiones ¿Tarjetas para invitar personas a una pijamada? Y por mientras revisaban encontraron los siguientes nombres:

"Sonic The Hedgehog"

"Mails Tails Prower"

"Knuckles The Echidna"

"Sticks The Badger"

"Cream The Rabit"

"María Blues"

"Rouge The Bat"

"Shadow The Hedgehog"

"Silver The Hedgehog"

"Blaze The Cat"

— ¡Alto! — Exclamó Knuckles.— ¿Rouge? ¿Shadow? ¡Demonios solo te faltó invitar a Eggman!

— Cierto.— Dijo Sonic, cruzándose de brazos.— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías invitar a alguien más...

Sonic tomó una de las tarjetas que no tenían escrito y escribió. Una vez terminó Amy tomó la tarjeta y la leyó. Una venita sobresaltaba en su sien y enardecida vociferó:

— ¡¿Sally Accorn?! — Todos miraron al erizo azul sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó él extrañado por tal actitud.— ¿Llevarás a esa tal María, no?

— Hmph. Pues entonces...— Amy tomó también una tarjeta vacía y escribió; Sonic también la leyó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Scourge?! ¡Te volviste loca!

— Tú invitas a la ardilla, yo invito a Scourge. Como sea, ya regreso.— Contestó la eriza rosa llevándose los platos usados hacia la cocina de Tails y Sonic. El resto del equipo aún no salía de su sorpresa viendo a Sonic, quien ya no lo aguantaba.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Sonic.— Tails fue el primero en hablar.— Sally Accorn es la archienemiga de Amy.

— Oh vamos Tails, no exageres.

— ¡Pero ella casi quemó toda su casa!— La mejor amiga de la eriza, Cream, salió en su defensa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y y y! Rompió toda su ropa ¡Y y y! Le quita dulces a los bebés ¡Y y y! Vende órganos en empanadas! ¡Trafica personas! ¡Y ESTA DE PARTE DE ISIS! — Todos miraron perturbados a la paranoica Sticks.

— Emm, Sticks, solo lo primero pasó.— Habló el traumatizado Knuckles.— Pero es verdad. Esa chica casi ahoga a Amy el día que fuimos a la laguna.

— No recuerdo eso.

— Porque preferiste ver un caso de "Laura en Station Square".— Le recordó Tails y Knuckles rió sonoramente.

— ¿Le tienes tanto miedo al agua que preferiste ver esos ridículos casos familiares?

— ¡Cállate!... Perry no tiene la culpa que al desgraciado de Boris no se le pa...

— Suficiente Sonic. No tienes derecho a enojarte por lo de Scourge.

— ¿Estás de su parte Tails?— Sonic no lo podía creer.— Ese sujeto ha hecho mucho más daño que Sally.

— Pues supongo que ambos invitamos gente basura.— Amy con un tono de voz de lo más arrollador, dijo a espaldas del erizo.— Como sea. Necesito que me ayuden con las invitaciones.

Esa tarde se dividieron en grupos; Amy iría con Tails pero Sonic alegó que ya que invitaría a Scourge ella necesitaba quien la resguardara, por lo que Tails fue con Cream e invitaron a Silver y Blaze, Knuckles y Sticks a Shadow y Rouge, Sonic y Amy a Sally y Scourge.

* * *

El zorrito de dos colas caminaba de la mano con Cream. Llevaban un tiempo saliendo, gracias a Sonic y Amy que habían insistido en su relación. Superar a Cosmo le había costado mucho, pero amar a la pequeña Cream le había costado menos de lo que esperaba.

— Tails...

— ¿Sí, Cream?

— ¿Por qué te gusto?— Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.— Aunque Sonic no lo admita le gusta Amy porque es hermosa y como él tiene un gran corazón y aunque Knuckles tampoco lo admita le gusta la murciélago porque es atractiva, una chica mala e irresistible... Pero yo... ¿En verdad te gusto Tails? ¿O solo soy un método de superación? — El zorrito no soportó el semblante triste de la pequeña y sintiendo el órgano en su pecho latir desbocado, fácilmente encontró la respuesta.

Tails tomó con cuidado el rostro de Cream y la hizo mirar sus enomes ojos azules, dedicándole la mayor de las ternuras en ese prado de Green Hill Zone. Las mejillas le ardían, estaban tan rojas como el mismísimo Knuckles.

Ella era muy lista, era linda, era perfecta para él.

— ¿Es en serio Cream? ¿Cómo no me v-vas a g-gustar? E-Eres muy hermosa... Eres una chica muy madura y siempre puedo contar contigo. Tienes muchas cualidades Cream...

Tails y Cream se sonrojaron a la vez. El zorrito dio un pequeño beso en la frente de la conejita y ella lo abrazó, pero entonces...

— ¡SI, SI, SIII! — Un extraño ratón salió de la nada con una emoción que daba miedo y tomando fotos sin parar.— ¡Ahora van a tener sexo bien duro y haré un manga hentai!

La cara de ambos enrojeció más que la nariz de Eggman y Tails tapó los oídos de Cream.

— ¡¿P-Pero quien carajo eres?!

— ¡Soy ErizoVergaLarga69!

Un sonido de utencilio de cocina sonó de golpe y el ratón cayó al suelo. La gatita lila, Blaze, sostenía un sartén en sus manos.

— ¡Lo tengo Silver!

— Excelente Blaze. Ahora lo llevaremos con Shadow a G.N.U. Oh, hola Tails, hola Cream.

Los nombrados, en un estado de shock post-traumatico, movieron sus manos en gesto de saludo. Con pupilas pequeñas y ojos bien abiertos; Tails a duras penas regresó a la normalidad.

— ¿Q-Quien... es este tipo?

— Es Pete The Mouse.— Respondió con seriedad Silver.— Tiene problemas mentales. Extorsiona personas por internet, hace una semana empezó a molestarnos e indagamos su blog... juro que aún tengo escalofríos... ¡Tríos, tríos de mí con Sonic y Shadow! — Silver se unió a la expresión de trauma y Blaze acarició su espalda en señal de apoyo.

— Le hemos seguido la pista.

— ¿Qué harán con él? — Preguntó Cream reponiéndose apenas.

— Lo llevaremos a G.N.U. Recibí tu mensaje Tails ¿Para qué querían vernos?

— ¡Oh, sí! Cream, la invitación por favor.— La conejita le pasó dos tarjetas.— A Amy se le ocurrió hacer una pijamada esta noche en mi casa.

— Ah ya.— Blaze y el erizo plateado tomaron las tarjetas.— De todas formas iba camino a tu taller.— Silver sacó su celular y se lo pasó a Tails.— No sé que sucede con el navegador de internet, lo he intentado todo.— Tails dio un toque la ícono del navegador, pero solo aparecieron números en la pantalla.

— Silver desbloquea el App Lock.

El erizo tras pulsar una serie de números dejó el teléfono a Tails.

— Ya veo. Entraré a mi server, parece que tienes un virus.— Entró a unos cuantos links y cuando iba a pulsar en contraseña por error pulsó en cerrar la página.

Hacer todo el procedimiento de nuevo sería todo un fastidio, por lo que prefirió entrar al historial. Sabía que aquello era algo privado por lo que prefirió apresurarse e ignorar el resto de contenido, pero le fue imposible no leer por aquel milisegundo, más aún con aquellos ojos grandes. En tan solo esos cero coma cinco segundos vio los temas:

"Un erizo puede fornicar con una gata?"

"Videos graciosos de bebés"

"Como agrandar mi erección"

"Como excitar una gata"

"Por qué tengo púas en el poto"

— ¿Lo averiguaste? — Silver preguntó mirando a Tails, quien tenía una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué? Ah... No, aún no...

— Silver debemos llevarlo antes de que despierte.— Recordó la gatita.

— Cierto, Tails nos veremos esta noche. Luego puedes darme el celular. Adiós Cream.

El erizo y la gata desaparecieron de la vista. Cream miró a Tails, notándolo algo raro.

— ¿Tails, pasa algo?

— ¿Qué? Eh, no, nada Cream... Vamos.

Y así desaparecieron en la lejanía...

* * *

Knuckles estaba harto de escuchar las incoherencias de la lunática de Sticks que hablaba, hablaba y hablaba...

— Y me dijo "Es imposible" Y yo dije "Claro que sí! Obama es un castor robot que chupa sangre de de de... hormigas!" y el vecino dijo que tal vez sí hacía bombas con calzoncillos pero todos saben que no es posible ¡SIN QUESO! y yo dije "Por supuesto que a los dinosaurios no les gusta el reggaeton, ¡Aman la cumbia!" Pero Nicolas The Cage no...

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Knuckles.— ¡Llevas tres horas hablando estupideces! ¡YA CALLATE!

Sticks pareció intimidada por el creciente enojo de Knuckles. El echidna agradeció pensando que se había librado de la parlanchina tejón pero entonces... Sticks saltó enojada contra él, comenzando a rasgarle el rostro como una fiera salvaje. Ensimismados en la pelea de la tejón, no notaron que fueron rondando por un acantilado, hasta por fin caer adoloridos en el fondo.

— ¿Knuxy?

El equidna rojo abrió sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. Frente a él estaban Shadow y Rouge, ¿Qué hacían ese par en el fondo de un acantilado?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Eso no te incumbe, idiota.— Dijo amenazante el erizo negro. Knuckles se tronó los nudillos.

— ¿Te crees muy valiente no es así?

— Tsk. Largo de aquí equidna. Pareces muy ocupado con tu amiguita.

Knuckles recordó entonces a la tejón. Bajo él vio a Sticks, golpeando insistentemente su pecho. La posición en que terminaron cayendo se notaba de los más comprometedora y volvió a mirar al par junto a él avergonzado.

— ¡N-No es lo que parece!

— No, claro que no.— Dijo con obvio sarcasmo Rouge y un tono molesto.— Vamos Shady.— La murciélaga tomó el brazo del erizo, apegándose _bastante_ a él.

Shadow aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió por la acción de su amiga. Sabía la atracción que manifestaba por el equidna rojo amigo del faker, obviamente estaba celosa y necesitaba contraatacar y al parecer, el equidna no lucía muy a gusto con la escena. Así que, ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?. Knuckles frunció más su ceño cuando Shadow coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de Rouge.

— Por supuesto... Mi Rouge.

Shadow y Rouge empezaron a caminar lejos de Knuckles y Sticks, el primero observaba la escena furioso y crujía los dientes.

— ¡Esperen!— Exclamó la tejón. El erizo y la murciélago voltearon.— Olvidaron sus invitaciones.

Shadow y Rouge enarcaron cada uno una ceja. A Knuckles se le había olvidado por completo que debían buscar a sus ... amigos malvados. Sticks fue hasta ellos con las tarjetas de invitación en mano.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Shadow observando curioso la tarjeta.

— Haremos una pijamada y están invitados. Ni se les ocurra faltar o... pagarán las consecuencias.— La chica dijo lo último con un tono amenazador de muerte. Shadow y Rouge no sabían sí reír o huir.

— Bien... Nos vemos.— Rouge dirigió una última mirada a Knuckles, solo percibida entre ellos dos.

La enérgica Stick miró el acantilado por el que habían caído. Era un tramo alto y estaba emocionada por escalarlo, mientras, Knuckles maldecía su suerte.

* * *

— Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos primero? — Preguntó Amy mirando a Sonic.

— Podemos ir donde Scourge, pero que sea rápido.— Comentó, cruzado de brazos y rodando los fastidio.

— ¿Sabes? Sí decides no invitar a la ardilla, no invitaré a Scourge.

Sonic la miró fulminándola con la mirada.

— No. Vamos.— La eriza rosa suspiró. Caminaban hacia Station Square cuando Sonic se hartó.

— Demonios ¡Así tardaremos siglos!

— Bueno tú no quisiste tomar el transporte genio.— Sonic la miró, pero sin fastidio alguno. — ¿Q-Qué?

Sin responder a la pregunta el erizo azul la tomó en brazos y usando su velocidad igualitaria a la del sonido, llegaron en segundos a Station Square, más específicamente a los bajos barrios, la zona de maleantes, las personas más corrompidas de la sociedad.

Los erizos, en especial Sonic, miraron con desconfianza a su alrededor. En el ambiente se paseaban autos veloces con canciones de rap y el género del reggaeton, también se pasaban sujetos extraños, algunos comercializaban droga en callejones y esquinas apartadas. Habían varias mujerzuelas que destilaban su deseo por Sonic, una hasta se atrevió a acariciarlo enojando de sobre manera a Amy. Sin embargo, Sonic no estaba mejor. Todos los miraban y murmuraban con miradas y sonrisas maliciosas; a Amy no le quitaban el ojo de encima, deseosos como la mujerzuelas, pero con un morbo más enfermizo. Sonic la sujeto con fuerza contra él.

— ¿En verdad quieres invitar a ese tipo, Amy? — Sonic murmuró en su oído, mientras caminaban por los callejones.

— Totalmente.— Contestó la eriza, totalmente cortante, mirando la invitación dirigida a Sally Accorn.

Escucharon una voz familiar acercarse. Scourge caminaba por la acera, con una mano sosteniendo un teléfono contra un costado de su rostro, con el auricular junto al oído.

— Sí amigo. Trae los paquetes, será un buen negocio...

Scourge guardó silencio cuando los vio y demostró su sorpresa, pero seguidamente sonrió con su característica malicia.

— Vaya, el héroe y su noviecita eh... ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

— Vengo a invitarte a una pijamada, Scourge.— Sonic iba a hablar, pero Amy se le adelantó. Scourge, más sorprendido, subió las cejas.

— ¿A mí, hermosa? — Scourge caminó hacia Amy. Sonic se puso en guardia, apretando los puños y observando con la más fría de las miradas al erizo verde, quien estaba al tanto de su furia viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió para sus adentros, sería divertido joderlo un poco. Sonic no dejó su posición, sí Scourge intentaba algo no dudaría en partir su cara.

— Sí. Toma.— Amy Rose se apresuró en darle la invitación, colocándole en medio de ellos para acortar distancia.— Es esta noche. No faltes.

El erizo verde se mordió el labio inferior, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Amy. La eriza rosa se sonrojó, pero verdaderamente la situación comenzaba a incomodarla. Demonios, quería salir de allí de inmediato. Mientras, Sonic contenía las ganas de empujar a Scourge lejos de Amy. Scourge tomó el mentón de Amy con brusquedad y ésta gimió inconsciente. El erizo verde ensanchó su sonrisa.

— No faltaré, bomboncito.

— Vámonos Amy.— Sonic la jaló hacia él y la nombrada chocó contra su pecho. Amy no terminaba de creerlo; Sonic mantenía una mano posesiva en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, por lo que se hallaba indiscutiblemente apegada a su cálido cuerpo. Scourge se encojió de hombros ante la retadora mirada del erizo azul y se fue del lugar.— Hay que ir por Sally.

Salieron del lugar. No se habían dicho más palabras, un ambiente tenso se había formado entre ellos. Sonic parecía aún furioso y en el fondo a Amy le contentaba la idea de pensar que estaba celoso, pero no quería que el enojo del erizo también fuera contra ella. El mantenía su semblante serio, ella le iba a hablar cuando él sacó su celular y pulsó a llamar un contacto, que a los tres segundos contestó.

— Hola Sally, ¿Cómo estás? — Amy frunció el ceño. Sonic sonreía de lado y usaba ese tono absurdo de seducción.— Oye ¿Donde estás? ... Algo así. No podemos salir, estoy con alguien ahora... ¿También estás en Station Square?... Perfecto, voy para allá.— Finalmente cortó la llamada.— Sally está en el centro.

Amy asintió sin mucho interés.

Llegaron al centro, a una calle con las tiendas más caras y sofisticadas. A lo lejos vieron a la ardilla salir de una tienda cargada de bolsas y Sonic con rapidez innata llegó hasta ella, ayudándola con las bolsas y dedicándole una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

— Hola Son... ¿Cómo estás? — Saludó jugando con su cabello. Amy aguantó las ganas de reír por ese acto de coqueteo tan patético a su parecer.

— Muy bien Sal y ahora mejor.— El erizo azul le guiñó un ojo.

— Oh. Tienes... Compañía.— Sally miró a Amy con aburrimiento, quien le sonrió falsamente.— Hola Aly.

— Es Amy. Hola, Sally.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Sonic? — Agregó la ardilla ignorando por completo a la dueña de Piko piko Hammer.

— Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Amy pásame la invitación.— Amy sin mucho interés se la pasó, mientras trataba de concentrarse en ver las cosas de las vidrieras de las tiendas.— Habrá una pijamada y quisimos invitarte.

— Será un placer ir.— La ardilla sonrió seductora.

Sally invitó al erizo por unas malteadas que finalmente terminó pagando él. Amy los seguía a distancia y ella misma se había comprado su malteada, sentándose a unas mesas de ellos. ¿Desde cuando el bastardo de Sonic era tan caballero como para pagar por alguien? ¿De verdad le gustaba tanto esa ardilla? Se forzó a sí misma a ignorar el dolor en su pecho. Suspiró. Observó la hora, sí no se iban ahora no podría preparar todo para la pijamada y debía ser perfecta.

La eriza fue hasta donde estaban Sonic y Sally, que reían por algún comentario absurdo, seguramente. Miró al erizo azul con frialdad, ignorando a la ardilla.

— Tenemos que ir al taller de Tails. Ya es tarde.— Sonic asintió sin hacerle mucho caso. Se despidió de Sally y salieron de la tienda de malteadas, en silencio. De nuevo el silencio incómodo.

En esta ocasión si tomaron el transporte a Green Hill Zone. El ambiente entre ambos volvía a ser tenso, tan tenso que Knuckles podría golpearlo con sus nudillos. Sonic se veía despreocupado, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Amy a su lado miraba por la ventana, evitando mirarlo. El erizo sabía que ella estaba molesta, muy probablemente celosa, como lo esperaba. Sonrió al pensarlo.

Pero volvió a amargarse al recordar a Scourge.

* * *

 **Bien, haré algunas aclaraciones: los personajes estarán en versión "Sonic Boom" A excepción de Knuckles, que en verdad fue una mierda su diseño. No me gustó que no incluyeran a Cream en esa nueva version y le reemplazaran con Sticks, quien a mi parecer me parece un personaje muy interesante, ya que da un toque divertido con sus ocurrencias y actitudes... Además, será perfecta para hacer sentir un poco de celos a Rouge...**

 **¿Logrará ser perfecta la pijamada? ¿Qué hará Tails con el teléfono de Silver? ¿Amy o Sally? ¿Por qué Amy tiene una compañera de piso llamada María? Para saber que sucederá no olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	2. Preparación! Parte 2

**Preparación parte uno.**

 **LA PIJAMADA.**

Tails dejó a Cream en su hogar y regresó a su taller. Estaba en un ligero Shock. Sabía que sus amigos no eran precisamente normales ni mucho menos unos angelitos, pero sin lugar a dudas el historial de Silver salía del status común. Tal vez lo que más le impactaba de esta situación era la jodida curiosidad que lo estaba carcomiendo vivo.

Miró el celular, el cual había dejado en la mesa junto a sus herramientas. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de lucha con sus impulsos. Ya había solucionado el asunto del navegador y fácilmente se había gravado la clave del AppLock del erizo plateado.

La tentación terminó ganando esa batalla mental.

Volvió a abrir el historial de Silver y entre el pervertido contenido encontró una página con el titulo "Bruzzers". Tails pulsó en el enlace con una curiosidad a flor de piel.

Entró en uno de los vídeos de la página. Tenía un titulo bastante... peculiar, pero no lo discutió mucho; el vídeo se titulaba "Dos gatitas en la cama". Para mala suerte del zorrito el celular de Silver tenía el sonido al máximo. Su rostro enrojeció nivel Knuckles cuando gemidos orgásmicos resonaron por todo el taller y rápidamente bajó el volumen.

Tails se hallaba sorprendido. En su vida se imaginó en esa situación. Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no había nadie y sus inocentes ojos se perdieron en esas traviesas gatitas pervertidas del vídeo...

Entonces, sumido en el vídeo, sintió algo extraño molestarle en la entrepierna.

— ¿Uh?— Se miró a sí mismo, apartó el artefacto. Su aparato masculino, siempre bien escondido entre su pelaje, molestaba de una manera dolorosa y placentera, pero el zorrito de dos colas no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo notó resaltar de su pelaje.

Diablos, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

Cubriendo su entrepierna con ambas manos, se levantó y una vez más miró a su alrededor con una sensación extraña, pero se encogió de hombros y fue escaleras arriba.

* * *

Su cabeza iba a explotar sí permanecía un segundo más con la tejón.

— ¡Y así el grandote moco verde venció los robots y Superman comenzó a luchar con Metal Flash! — Ella relataba con emoción. Knuckles entrecerró sus ojos.

— Sticks, ¿De qué carajo me estás hablando? Pensé que habías visto los vengadores.

— Y lo hice.

— ¿Y de qué moco verde me ha...?

El equidna guardó silencio, entendiendo que su amiga se refería a _Hulk, Capitán América_ y _Iron Man._ En definitiva, no podía con Sticks. Al fin se libró de ella cuando uno de los sujetos raros del rayo luminoso llamó a Sticks y Knuckles aprovechó el momento para huir directo al taller de Tails.

Entre jadeos (De cansancio) llegó.

— Joder Tails no tienes idea de...

El equidna fue abruptamente interrumpido por unos gemidos MUY fuera de lugar. Su mente promedio trataba de asimilarlo. ¿Por qué demonios escucharía maullidos orgásmicos en el taller de TAILS? Pero el sonido se detuvo de inmediato, como si hubiese sido controlado por control remoto.

— Un momento...— Se dijo a sí mismo.— Esos son los gemidos de "Dos gatitas en la cama"...

Knuckles se ocultó tras uno de los inventos del zorrito. Tails se dio la vuelta, confirmando el perímetro y él trató de no hacer ningún movimiento. Pudo pasar desapercibido. Volvió a ver a Tails. Aún no se creía la situación.

Sus ojos se ensancharon de par en par cuando vio una cosa resaltar en la entrepierna de su sonrojado amigo, luego, este desapareció en el segundo piso.

Quiso gritar. Quiso arrancarse los ojos con una cuchara. ¿Ese era verdaderamente el zorrito de dos colas? ¿Por qué Tails, una de las criaturas más inocentes que conocía estaba viendo Bruzzers? La respuesta le cayó encima más rápido de lo normal, o eso creía. La mente promedio de Knuckles empezó a crear entonces una teoría significativa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡El pequeño estaba creciendo! Y junto a ello una persona se coló en su teoría: Cream The Rabit. Sí bien ya era bastante penoso que el más chico del grupo tuviera novia antes que él y Sonic, no podía permitir que corrompiera a la pequeña Cream. El equidna se vio a él mismo rodeado de zorritos y conejitas llamándolo "Tío Knuckles"... ¡No podía permitir tal negligencia sexual!

* * *

Apenas llegaron a Green Hill Zone, Amy fue a su casita. No le dio muchos detalles al erizo azul y éste tampoco tenía ánimos de saberlos. Entregar esas invitaciones fue peor de lo que esperaban, pero Rose tenía asuntos más preocupantes que el mismísimo Sonic The Hedgehog.

— Amy, volviste.— Su compañera de piso abrió la puerta.

María Blues era una hermosa eriza rubia de ojos azules. Sus púas lacias le llegaban hermosamente por la pequeña cintura. El como se conocieron sería un secreto que llevaría consigo por siempre. La había encontrado en un prado cercano, parecía sufrir un episodio de amnesia, puesto que no recordaba "ser una eriza" pero recordaba su nombre. Salir de su sorpresa al saber que su verdadero nombre era María Robotnik le costó semanas a Amy Rose; sin embargo la eriza rosa descubrió que en verdad no era una chica malvada, sí no todo lo contrario. Se sintió muy a gusto con la eriza y la verdad la emocionó compartir con una chica de su misma especie y edad. Desde entonces, prometió ayudarla todo lo posible.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? — La eriza rosa suspiró.

— Supongo que bien. ¿Fuiste por lo que falta?

— Sí, compré todo lo que me pediste.— María sonrió triunfante. Amy correspondió la sonrisa.— Deberíamos empezar a preparar todo.— Amy asintió.

Las dos erizas se dirigieron a la cocina, entre charlas y sonrisas. La pasaban muy bien juntas. Prepararon diversos platillos y postres, la culinaria era uno de los talentos más especiales de Amy Rose, aunque María no se quedaba atrás.

Mientras Amy colocaba glaseado a las donas en una bandeja y María le añadía cubierta a los Cupcakes, el celular de la primera eriza sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Amy? ¿Donde estás? Tails, Sticks y yo estamos esperándote.— Reconoció la voz de Cream.

— ¡Demonios! Lo olvidé. Voy para allá.— Colgó y miró a la eriza rubia.— María...

— No te preocupes. Puedo manejar esto, además me dijiste que tus amigos comen mucho y aún faltan aperitivos.

Amy agradeció a su amiga y se apresuró en llegar al hogar de Sonic y Tails. Entró en la morada cuando el zorrito de dos colas abrió, la recibió cálidamente.

— Qué bien que llegaste Amy.— El zorrito la tomó de la mano y la hizo pasar. En el sofá Cream y Sticks veían la TV. Tails la llevó hasta una de sus extrañas máquinas.— Construí al Orden Two-Four para que les ayude a arreglar todo para la pijamada. ¡Oh! Sonic está durmiendo, iré a despertarlo.

Amy jaló a Tails antes de que hiciera aquello. No, definitivamente no. No iba a dejar a los chicos intervenir, por experiencia. Recordó la última vez y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

— Tails creo que es mejor que te relajes. Tú y Sonic han hecho demasiado.— Dijo ella con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

— Amy en verdad queremos ayudarte no...

— ¡Amy tiene razón! — Knuckles salió de la nada. Todos lo miraron extrañados.— Nosotros también tenemos que hacer, vamos Tails.— El equidna rojo lo tomó de la muñeca y desaparecieron camino al taller bajo objeciones ignoradas del zorro.

Amy, Cream y Sitcks se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Lo mejor sería ignorar la extraña actitud del equidna...

* * *

 **Agradezco mucho a Sonye-san por las correcciones que me hizo y Shizu. No me di cuenta que puse la pronunciación de Miles XDDD "¡QUE MAL INGLES!"**

 **¿Qué hará Knuckles con el pobre Tails? Lo iba a seguir pero no me da tiempo, sin embargo, estoy segura que morirán de risa en la continuación.**


	3. Preparación! Parte 3

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog pertenecen a SEGA, a excepción de "Pete The Mouse".**

* * *

 **LA PIJAMADA  
**

 **Preparación, parte tres.**

— ¿Knuckles qué te sucede? — Exigió saber Tails, el equidna lo había llevado a su taller y sentado en un banco.

— Tails sé por lo que estás pasando y no te preocupes, el gran Knuckles te ayudará.

Tras el equidna vio una pizarra y en la pared un letrero de cartón con decía con una pésima ortografía "klacez de sepzualida kn Knuckles" Joder, ya sabía por donde iba la cosa.

— K-Knuckles no es necesario no...

— ¡Shh! No tengas vergüenza Tails, te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber sobre esto.

— Pero Knuckles...

— ¡Nada de peros! Y pon atención.

El zorrito de dos colas se cruzó de brazos y suspiró resignado. Supuso que no tenía opción, así que miró al equidna.

— Adelante...

— Esa es la actitud.— Knuckles tomó pose triunfante.— Ambos sabemos que Sonic es muy pendejo para ariantarte.

— Se dice orientarte, Knuckles.

— ¡Eso! Bien, comencemos.— Knuckles dibujó en la pizarra o mejor dicho hizo un intento de dibujo.— Muy bien Tails, dime ¿Qué crees que es esto?

El zorrito entrecerró sus ojos intentando descubrir que demonios representaba el pésimo garabato.

— No lo sé... Un pollo... ¿d-defecando?

—... ¡Es una cigüeña con un bebé! ¿Qué no es obvio? — Esta vez el equidna suspiró.— Bien te mostraré una pequeña historia.— A medida que hablaba el equidna rojo fue haciendo más garabatos.— Sabemos que la cigueña lleva a los bebés y los deja con sus nuevos padres desde entonces el bebé vive una vida en compañía de los progenitores...

Tails suspiró con aburrimiento.

— Sí Knuckles ya sé esa historia pero...

— ¡PUES ESTÁ MAL!

Tails dio un pequeño brinco en el banco a causa del gran estruendoso grito. Aún así Knuckles continuó...

— ¡Los bebes no son traídos por la cigüeña! — El equidna borró todos los dibujillos que había hecho. En su lugar hizo un dibujo enorme en la pizarra, uno que dejó atónito a Tails: un pene.— ¡Esto Tails! ¡Esto hace los bebés! ¡ESTO ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VIDA!

— ¡AHHH!

* * *

Amy aspiraba la casita, Cream limpiaba las ventanas y Sticks discutía con el trapeador cuando esuchcaron el afeminado grito de Tails. La conejita preocupada fue al taller y abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Tails? ¿Knuckles? ¿Todo está bien?

Cream observó desconfiada a los chicos. Knuckles yacía sobre Tails tapando su boca y el zorrito luchaba con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente. Ahí había Blaze encerrada.

— ¡No te preocupes Cream! ¡Todos está bajo control, son solo asuntos de chicos!

Dio una última mirada de sospecha y se fue, dándole la razón al equidna.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Gritó una vez Knuckles le quito las manos de la boca.

— ¿Prefieres corromper a la pequeña Cream? — Tails lo miró confundido.— Tails, Tails, Tails. Sé que en el fondo de ti hay un pervertido que desea salir.— El equidna puso un brazo rodeándolo por los hombros.— ¡Imagínate sí no lo controlas! Cream es muy pequeña para ser madre y no creo que soportaría la vergüenza que traería a Vainilla...

El zorrito imaginó la situación relatada por Knuckles. Eso sería terrible para la pequeña conejita ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! Muy a su pesar cerró los ojos y dijo:

— Te escucho.

— Muy bien, excelente decisión.— Lo llevó de nuevo al banco. Tails frunció el ceño; en la pizarra había un enorme círculo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Knuckles miró la pizarra y conteniendo la vergüenza respondió.

— Es una... joder ¿Cómo se le llama? Ballena... Vejiga... Vajilla...

— ¿V-Vagina?

— ¡Eso! Bien Tails, los varones tenemos el pelito entre las piernas, algunos como yo tenemos ese palo tan dotado que nos cuesta ocultarlo ¡En fin! cuando se eleva significa que estamos listos para meterlo acá.— Knuckles señaló el círculo. Tails estaba enrojecido hasta la médula.

— ¡Knuckles es suficiente!

— No Tails, apenas empezamos.— El equidna rojo borró una vez más la pizarra. Aquello sería un largo rato...

* * *

— Sticks.— Suspiró la eriza rosa.— Por última vez ¡El trapeador no es tu amigo el vagabundo!

— ¡SHH! No la escuches Wilson, está rosa de envidia.— Murmuró la tejón al trapeador.

— Ya terminé con las ventanas Amy.

— Perfecto Cream. ¿Podrías encargarte de los baños?

La conejita asintió y desapareció en el comedor. Amy sacó una libreta rosa con tierna caritas de los dibujos japoneses; esa era su fiel compañera. En una de ñas páginas cuyo titulo figuraba"limpieza" marcó los símbolos afirmativos a baños y ventanas.

— Amy.— Sticks la observó.— Tenías razón. Wilson jamás tendría el cabello tan limpio.— La eriza sonrió.— Trapearé.

La eriza rosa se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que la tejón dejó ese piso brillante. Con una fastidiosa frase repetitiva de "Soy Sticks, soy Sticks, soy Sticks" en cada movimiento, terminó en menos de diez minutos. Sonrió para sus adentros y marcó junto a "piso". Todo iba de acuerdo a como lo había planeado.

Un gran bostezo y unos ojos jade adormilados captaron su atención. Levantó la vista y vio a Sonic allí. Parecía un poco enrojecido o quizás era algún producto de su imaginación, con jugarretas de la mente de Amy Rose.

— ¡Wou! Jamás había visto todo tan limpio.— El erizo azul se dejó caer en el sofá despreocupado. Apoyó sus zapatos en la mesita entre el sofá y el televisor. Un poco de tierra se desprendió de ellos y ella no dejaría aquello pasar.

— Sonic.— Le llamó arrugando la frente.— Creo que deberías irte.

La miró y luego bufó.

— ¿De mi propia casa?

— Sí.— Se apresuró ella en contestar.— Knuckles y Tails no pusieron peros. Están en el taller. Puedes ir con ellos.

Sonic no dijo nada, sin embargo no optó los ojos de ella. Amy sintió que efectivamente lo había ofendido. Él entonces se levantó y se fue por el corredor hasta su habitación dando un portazo tras de sí.

Amy miró algo culpable el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Cream igual pero en vez de culpa incomodidad y Sticks...

— ¿Vieron que tenía un moco en la nariz?

— ...

— ... Amy, iré a mi casa a arreglarme.

— Vale Cream. También yo.

Dio una última ojeada a su libreta. Todo debía ser perfecto.

* * *

Miró la invitación en la mesita junto a su cama, con toda su indiferencia. Era algo estúpido, pensó apretando la toalla en su cintura, pero asistiría. No se lo admitiría ni a sí mismo, pero le divertía la idea, además podría comer algo decente desde que el robot que cocinaba construido por el patético de Eggman se había dañado. Aún así existía una razón inexplicable por la que Shadow The Hedgehog sentía ansia de ir.

Se encerró en el baño y una vez ahí dejó la toalla caer a sus pies. Entró en la ducha y cerró los ojos dejando al agua recorrer su desnudo a través de las púas negras y rojizas, hasta las partes más privadas. Le relajaba el sonido de la regadera a un punto exclusivo de dormirse y sentirse en paz, como jamás lo hacía. Era cierto, la ducha era un buen sitio para dejar fluir las ideas.

Se recorrió estregando su propio cuerpo con el jabón, con suavidad, por sus púas y piel... como sí unas manos ajenas extremadamente familiares se encargaran de hacerlo... Manos rubias paseándose con gracia, hasta las zonas más escondidas...

— ¡Ah!

Llevó sus manos a su boca. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Se maldijo a sí mismo ¿Por qué demonios Shadow había gemido?

* * *

 **ACLARACION IMPORTANTE.**

 **Las edades están comprendidas de la siguiente manera:  
**

 **Sonic: 21 años** **  
**

 **Shadow: 22 años  
Amy: 18 años  
María: 18 años  
Knuckles: 22 años  
Silver: 21 años  
Blaze: 20 años  
Cream: 12 años  
Tails: 14 años  
Sally: 20 años  
Scourge: 21 años  
Rouge: 20 años**


	4. Dichosa pijamada

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team, sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Tres: Dichosa Pijamada

* * *

Suspiró llegando a su casita, junto a el letrero que ahora se leía "La casa de Amy Rose y María Blues". En todo el camino no dejó de pensar en como estaban las cosas entre ella y Sonic; terribles definitivamente. La pijamada era una idea excelente para unir a sus amigos, pero en cuanto a ella y al heroico erizo azul, era todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Bienvenida a casa! — Escuchó a su nueva a su nueva amiga. Vio a María en el umbral de la puerta y le causó gracia verla con manchas de chocolate y harina usando un delantal.

\- Parece que tuviste una guerra—. Dijo divertida.

\- Pero está todo listo, mira.—. María la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la cocina.

Amy quedó boca abierta. Los mesones y comedor estaban repletos de platillos y postres jugosos y apetitosos. La eriza rosa emocionada sacó su libreta rosa y marcó "comida".

\- Es perfecto María—. Amy la volvió a mirar.— Umm creo que deberíamos tomar un baño.

Las erizas fueron a sus habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño. Amy se duchó rápidamente, María se tardó un poco más. Amy tardó quince minutos en escoger un sweter vino-tinto, falda azul oscuro y zapatillas negras con un lazo rojo de decoración; María tardó cinco minutos en escoger una blusa celeste con zapatillas blancas y leggins negro. Amy tardó cinco minutos en cepillas sus púas, María tardó diez minutos en cepillar sus púas. Amy tardó diez minutos en escoger su pijama y pantuflas de gatito; María tardó ocho minutos en escoger su pijama y pantuflas de perrito.

Amy tomó su bolso e iba a salir de la habitación cuando una imagen en su tocador llamó su atención. Era una fotografía que había tomado a Sonic hacía tiempo. La tomó entre sus manos, sacándola del portaretrato y la observó con ojos suaves.

Un rasgado sonó.

Amy salió de la habitación, en la que ahora figuraba la imagen de Sonic rota por la mitad, dividiendo tétricamente al erizo azul.

* * *

María llevaba dos minutos en el sofá. A su lado su bolso blanco que pesaba más de lo común. Jugaba con una púa rubia entre sus dedos enguantados. Se hallaba nerviosa y un poco inquieta, hacía un tiempo quería conocer a los amigos de su compañera de piso, Amy siempre le contaba sobre sus aventuras con el "Sonic Team" los había conocido alguna vez, pero vagamente recordaba sus nombres.

Pero jamás olvidaría que el erizo azul de ojos jade era Sonic The Hedgehog.

Recordó como lo miraba Amy, no le costó adivinar los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el erizo. En verdad, por sobre lo distraído de Sonic, eran el uno para el otro.

Los pasos de su compañera de piso bajando la escalera la regresaron a la realidad.

\- Vamos.- Dijo Amy con una actitud algo extraña. María frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y la comida?

\- Joder, lo olvidaba.- La eriza rosa sacó su smartphone y pulsó al contacto-. Knuckles necesito tu ayuda... No, no me atoré en un meteorito.- Entrecerró los ojos cómo tratando de entender tal teoría-. No, no llames a Sonic, dile a Tails... ¿Cómo qué Tails no puede venir?... Vale.- Amy colgó.- Un amigo vendrá.

Un leve silencio se formó en el lugar. La eriza rubia miraba algo preocupada a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? -Soltó Amy a la defensiva.

-¿Estás bien? -Amy desvió la mirada.- ¿Es por ese Sonic? -La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría.

\- No importa.- Amy se forzó en darle una leve sonrisa a María.

Unos momentos luego tocaron la puerta. Amy abrió.

 _06:00pm_

Amy enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Scourge?

\- Hola, hermosa.- Una sonrisa enigmática surcaba entre las comisuras de los labios del erizo verde. Amy vio con toda confusión una rosa en la mano del erizo.- Para ti.

Se sonrojó mucho por el detalle, pero lo aceptó. Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y Scourge parecía haberla aprovechado. Amy le sonrió contenta.

\- ¿Él es tu amigo?

María vio al erizo. Pensó que se trataba de Sonic, pero no recordaba que fuera verde y de ojos azules. También había otro detalle diferente.

\- Él es Scourge The Hedgehog. Scourge, ella es María Blues.

Como sí sse trara de un galán tomó la mano de laeriza rubia y la besó.

\- ¡Hey! Pensé que no quería que Sonic viniera.- Knuckles apareció tras el erizo.- Oh...

El erizo le sonrió con clara maldad, no bien captada por Knuckles, que inexplicablemente el equidna rompiuó en carcajadas descontrolado. Scourge arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- ¡JAJAJA! Pareces un moco, Sonic!

Amy se palmeó la frente.

\- No es Sonic, Knuckles, es Scourge

\- Oh... - Se enserió el equidna.

-Imbécil.-Masculló Scourge.

\- Bien ¿Qué hay que llevar?

* * *

Suspiró para sus adentros. Quiso pensar que ella continuaba celosa. ¿Era así no? Sally era una chica excelente y cuando se veían la pasaban genial, como cuando un familiar cercana venía de visita.

Darse cuenta de que Amy había cambiado le gustaba y asustaba. Ya no era la chica que lo acosaba a todas horas, brincando de un lado a otro, linda pero muy molesta. Ahora Amy era más madura, más lista. En cierta forma era molesta por los intentos de "Diálogos para la comunicación" pero no lo hostigaba como antes... Eso lo asustaba.

-... ¿Ya no eres mi Ames?

Ahora era más hermosa y buena como compañera de batalla. Le atraía más esta Amy nueva. Que ella haya cambiado no significaba que sus sentimientos por él también.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me quiere!

Salió de su habitación con lo ánimos en alto, pero lo primero que encontró al salir lo dejó atónito.

\- ¿T-Tails? ¿Qué traes puesto?

Sonic no daba crédito a sus ojos. Iba a orinarse de la risa sí continuaba mirando a su mejor amigo. Tails llevaba unos pantalones café de vestir puestos, de esos que suelen usar los ancianos.

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras Sonic, pero son necesarios.

\- Jajaja ¿Por qué traes eso viejo? -Preguntó agarrándose el estómago que ya dolía por tanta risa.

\- Es.. Es un asunto entre Knuckles y yo.- Sonic dejó de reír y lo miró arrugando la frente.- Lo siento Sonic.- Añadió para desaparecer por el corredor.

\- Excelente, primero Amy y ahora tú

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta y fue a abrir. Vio la hora en la pared, que indicaba la llegada de los invitados, vendrían llegando. Sin muchos ánimos abrió.

Los ojos le brillaron; en la puerta había una montaña de comida y otros aperitivos y postres.

\- Oye ayuda con esto.- Dijo Knuckles. Sonic asintió y fueron metiendo los platillos que al ir disminuyendo descubrió a Amy tras la pila cargando una buena cantidad.

\- ¡A-Ayúdame! - Tartamudeó ella.

Sonic asintió una vez más, con su semblante heroico y justo cuando fue en su ayuda, un erizo verde similar a él salió a espalda de ella sosteniéndole los brazos. Al héroe de Mobius le hirvió la sangre y se puso rígido; frío como o más que Shadow.

\- Te tengo hermosa.- Dijo Scourge, en el oído de la eriza rosa, quien se sonrojó potencialmente.

\- U-Umm.- Asintió ella.

Amy y Scourge entraron: la primera tan apenada que no notó al erizo azul y al aura negra que a su alrededor se extendía. Scourge en cambio le sonrió con toda malicia incrementando su enojo.

\- Oh, tú debes ser Sonic.

El nombrado regresó a la normalidad, relativamente. Ahí estaba una hermosa eriza rubia sonriéndole amablemente.

-Soy María.- Se presentó extendiéndole la mano.- Soy la compañera de piso de Amy.

\- Ah, ya... Amy nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Adelante pasa.

Conocer bien a María le recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ir a la casita de la eriza rosa.

\- ¡Hola Sonic!

¿En serio hacía mucho tiempo? Sí... Necesitaba volver allí...

\- ¿Sonic?

\- No responde Silver.

Extrañaba esos ojos esmeralda emocionados de tenerlo en su morada, aunque la última vez allí se había enfadado mucho...

\- Por supuesto que tiene que responder, Blaze. ¡SONIC!

Los chillidogs que Amy le preparaba eran los mejores... Oh, sí... Los chillidogs...

\- ¡TU PUTA MADRE CABRÓN RESPONDE! -Con uso de la telekinesis, el erizo plateado le lanzó un ladrillo.

\- ¡AUCH! ¡SILVER! - Los erizos se miraron a duelo.

\- Ya, chicos, ya.- Blaze detuvo al erizo plateado-. Venimos a la pijamada.

\- Ah. Pasen.

\- ¡Chicos! - Amy llegó hasta la puerta.- Qué bien que están aquí ¡Hola Silver! Blaze, ¿Nos acompañas?

Amy se llevó a la gatita y Silver y Sonic se encojieron de hombros. Los dos erizos siguieron a las hembras con la mirada, viendo como Scourge llegaba junto a las dos besando la mano de Blaze y Silver frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ese tipo...?

\- Es Scourge.- Respondió el azul con aburrimiento-. Amy lo invitó.

* * *

\- Chicas, necesito que prueben vino.- Dijo la eriza rosa dejando a María y Blaze. Scourge las miraba con presente aburrimiento-. ¿Por qué no vas con los chicos?

\- Bah. Como sea.- El erizo verde se retiró. Amy se encojió de hombros y otros toques en la puerta captaron su atención.

\- ¡Yo voy! -Avisó.

Al abrir la puerta Amy se encontró con una Cream algo extrañada y a un sujeto disfrazado de unicornio que a causa del pelaje reconoció como la tejón Sticks.

\- ¿Dulce o truco?

\- ... Sticks, no es Hallowen.

\- ¿Ah no? -. La tejón se quitó la cabeza (de unicornio).- Bueno, ya que.- Volvió a colocarse la cabeza de unicornio, pero esta vez al revés.

\- Intenté decírselo pero ya sabes como es.- La conejita y la eriza se sonrieron-. Mamá envió jugo.- Cream le mostró la botella.

\- Llévalo al refrigerador.

 _06:30pm_

La puerta fue tocada una vez más por algún nuevo invitado. Amy fue a abrir probando un delicioso Cupcake. Allí estaba Rouge.

\- Hey Rose.- La murciélago entregó una sonrisa amable que rayaba, como siempre, en los seductor, y Amy como toda buena dama besó su mejilla.

\- Adelante Rouge.

La murciélago entró y Amy cerró la puerta. Al voltear ambas chicas se encontraron a Silver observándolas con un sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?

El erizo negó y Amy entendió todo cuando hilillo de sangre se hizo presente en su nariz. La eriza rosa crujió los dientes y Rouge rió divertida.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido!

 _06:55pm._

Tails conversaba con Cream. Sonic enarcó una de sus cejas, ¿Por qué demonios Knuckles lo miraba cómo vigilándolo desde una esquina? Blaze, María y Rouge mantenían una conversación de chicas, de estilos, ropa, maquillaje y cabello ¿O púas y pelaje? Las más participes eran las dos últimas cuando la primera apenas sí entendía. Scourge parecía hablar de "negocios" con Silver. Amy anotaba en su libreta rosa, de la cual no se despegaba y Sonic terminó tomando una siesta.

Una vez más, se escucharon toques en la puerta. Faltaban las dos personas más relativamente insoportables. La eriza rosa con sus ánimos en alto fue a abrir. Ahí estaba Acorn, emperifollada.

\- ¡Ah! Amy...

\- Hola, Sally. Allá está Sonic.- Respondio tan cortante, dejándole el paso libre a la ardilla, quien sonrió... ¿Sinceramente?

\- Muchas gracias Amy.- Con toda educación y amabilidad.

\- Umm... ¿De nada?

La ardilla fue hasta el durmiente erizo y Amy Rose las miraba estupefacta, hasta que escuchó a alguien aclararse la gargante en el umbral de la puerta.

Enarcó una ceja, tratando de comprender esa situación: Shadow había llegado, luciendo como siempre, pero en su mano derecha sostenía una cadena ligada a una carretilla de dos ruedas, en la que llevaba a un ratón con una camisa de fuerza y un bozal metálico.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!

\- Bah, deja de gritar Rose. En G.U.N ya no había espacio para este tipo y tuve que traerlo-. Dijo el erizo negro molesto, pero nada exasperado como Amy.- Como sea, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

Amy contuvo su enojo y le dio paso al erizo negro al living junto al _nuevo_ invitado. No quería problemas esa noche. Se suponía que compartían y lo pasarían bien, nada podría perjudicar su pijamada.

\- ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? - Silver saltó a la defensiva.

\- No había espacio en G.U.N

\- ¿Por qué lo amarraste así? - Preguntó Rouge.

\- ¡Seguro planea torturarlo! -Gritó Sticks que comenzó a correr enloquecida...

\- No le den más azúcar.- Le susurró Knuckles a Cream que asintió.- ¿Y qué hizo este pequeñín?

\- ¡Knuckles no!

Silver sujetó al equidna antes de cualquier contacto con el sedado ratón.

\- Su cuerpo ha sufrido una inestabilidad de la naturaleza.- Explicó con toda seriedad-. Puede que no sólo tenga problemas y retraso mental... ¡Shadow! ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

\- Maldita sea, ya les dije que no es la gran cosa.- Masculló el aludido.- Sólo hay que ignorarlo.

Los reunidos aceptaron no muy convencidos. Dejaron al ratón en una esquina y continuaron con la dichosa pijamada...

* * *

 **¡Y POR FIN!**

 **Joder, vaya frustración. Lo peor es que había escrito el cap y se borró todo, ¿Por qué me haces esto, universo? Por eso desde un punto dejé el guión largo para apresurarme... ¡Por fin empieza la pishamada! :DD (luego de más de cuatro meses de empezar el fic, oc)**

 **¿Qué sucederá? ¿Servirán los consejos de Knuckles a Tails? ¿Sonic y Amy seguirán alejados? ¿Seguirá pareciendo que hago bashing a Sally? ¿Actualizaré el fic en otros cuaaatro meses? (Vale no, espero hacerlo antes de este finde :c) ¿Silver seguirá siendo un maldito pervertido? ¿Qué locuras hará Sticks? ¿Pete The Mouse logrará dibujar su hentai? y la pregunta más importante... ¿Qué harán Shadow y María al encontrarse? :0000**

 **Novio: ¿Y por esto no me contestas en wpp? :v**

 **Sho: KYC.**

 **Agradecimientos a los comentarios de Shizu, Sonye-san y Waretty ¡Me encantaron! c/: Por cierto que Sonye-san tuvo razón con las edades, las verdaderas en su review (Ya que soy re vaga para poner aquí)**

 **Adiosss**


End file.
